


Before the Blinding Light

by wearejustfornow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Before, Gen, Silence, Sound, noise - Freeform, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: Been a while, but back now.Just a short one to start me off, have not written anything for awhile been suffering with depression so this is my first offering. Now I know I can string a sentence together again i will go back and finish the Mitch story just give me a few weeks .
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, singers together
Kudos: 5





	Before the Blinding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, but back now. 
> 
> Just a short one to start me off, have not written anything for awhile been suffering with depression so this is my first offering. Now I know I can string a sentence together again i will go back and finish the Mitch story just give me a few weeks .

In their dressing rooms.

Kevin sat with earphones on listening to some classical music, he always needed to get out of his head for half an hour before the show to nervous to think about songs or dance moves.

Leaning back on the two seater sofa that was in his room he concentrated on the music and his breathing the music was so quiet he could hear the ebb and flow of his breathing from his nose and centred himself eyes closed.

Scott sat on a small wooden chair on his mobile talking to his Mom she had text to say they had only just arrived and were waiting to be escorted to their seats, he had instantly rung her to say security was on the way to get them in into their seats. 

Connie was complaining to her son about the traffic jam they hit on the way and how they really didn't need an escort to show them to their seat she was quite capable of reading the ticket number and walking down a flight of stairs to their row and along the the seats till they got to the only two empty seats in the building. 

Scott swallowed hard, the only two seats left in the building it still turned his insides to think that how ever big the place they sung in they seemed to fill every seat or standing place in the building ,he shook his head in disbelief 

Kirstie looked into the big mirror on the wall at her costume she was glad they went with the black and silver tonight it had just been cleaned now all she had to do was work out if she was going with her long dyed brown hair or wear the silver shoulder length wig she would normally wear with the costume. Holding the wig up to the side of her head she watched as it shimmered and caught the bright light above her head. 

Some where in the distance someone had opened the stage door and the nose level from the audience literally rattle her door telling her they were waiting, she listened to see if she could make out anything from the noise, they were singing, singing Rose Gold. God if Scott could hear that he would be a wreck.

Matt wasn't in his room but wondering the hallway bouncing up and down his nerves making him jittery to the point he could not sit down any longer, he would normally bounce a basket ball against the wall or up and down the hallway but he had left it at the hotel.

lifting his head as the volume in noise went up for a moment and then become muffled again he saw Nichole walking towards him grinning from ear to ear, slowly the grin vanished and she tutted at him as she past she would have to sort out his hair again. He gave her a broad smile as a thank you knowing why she was tutting.

Mitch was on his phone trolling through twitter to see what people were saying, this was his way of relaxing, people who were at the show were tweeting each other seat number so friends could find them or to say although the show hadn't started they were having fun with the singalongs that were randomly starting up around the large room. Mitch out of all of the felt this time waiting was the worst thing it amped up his nerves but [people were being nice on twitter so nice he thought he would tweet out a Hi and a song request for Rose Gold. He knew that at some point in the next few minutes he would have to bow out and switch off twitter as people would be starting the count down to how long was left before the show started. 

In the wings.

Mic check had just finished, Kevin had pulled them all into a huddle and quietly said a small prayer about blessing them with a good show.

Although the sound of voices and singing bounced off the walls and hit their ears like they were being slapped every time a new cheer went up they had been doing this for nearly ten years and three years respectively they had learnt to shut out the noise and concentrate on themselves and each other for the last time for the next few hours, the noise raged on around them but was lost on them each looking at each other and grabbing at hands wishing luck hundreds of times.

The lights in the wings dipped and went out their cue to get into line and join in the song that was being sung out front, the audience started cheering and stamping their feet and slowly very slowly the voices vanished as silence fell like a warm blanket over the audience now listening to the people they had come to see singing the song they had been singing.

Kevin waving his mic around like a conductors baton.

Kirstin tapping her foot and adjusting her ear piece under the silver wig, yeo it was a silver wig night tonight. 

Scott had his arm around Mitch's waist as usual, life may have moved on for the pair of them Mark now on the scene for Scott and a new property for Mitch to enjoy to call his and his alone for a while. Both now fully grown up living their best lives with the best people in the world feeling like the luckiest people alive.

Matt stood at the back just a step away from the rest of them, he still had to be comfortable with these last few seconds still had to learn to relax and enjoy the quiet before the storm.

Stepping on stage in the dark they had done so many times in the past knowing it was to dark on stage for anyone out in the audience to see them yet and so the silence was almost deafening now. So many people waiting to hear them sing and all they could hear was their own breathing, and the person next to them.

A voice sparked up in their ears.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 Go"

The Blinding

Stage lights light up every corner of the stage to reveal five people standing in a line singing the first few notes of Problem not one of Pentatonix could hear themselves and the audience found their voices and started to scream.

The show had started PTX were singing to thousands of their friends they couldn't wish for anything better.


End file.
